Training Practice
by SpockandNyota7368
Summary: Cyrus and Alice are sparring and things go off track. sorry if the summary sucks this is my first story.


_This takes place after the scene where Alice and Cyrus are sparing in a clearing in the forest. __disclaimer: I don't own OUATIW. I did this for fun not money. Other words I am not paid to do this. first story and before christmas. please let me know about any grammar or spelling mistakes along with punctuation._

"I think I know my opponent," Alice said then kissed Cyrus with a hope he understood what she was trying to do. then he kissed her back with a passion she never knew he had for her. Alice heard Cyrus drop both swords and move a hand to her waist and the other to the back of her neck. Alice then put both of her hands at the back of Cyrus' neck and moved one hand to gently pull on his hair. they both finally stopped kissing for air.

"Alice,love,do you really want to do this?,"Cyrus asked trying to make sure he didn't misunderstand anything Alice was giving him.

"Yes Cyrus,more than anything else,"Alice whispered.

Cyrus being himself asked," Alice, please tell me that I am your first? "

"Cyrus, you are my first and nothing will change my mind,"Alice said in a voice that sounded more sure of what she wanted than ever before.

"Alice, my love and life, I don't ever want to cause you pain but, I have to for what we are planning to do."

"Cyrus, at least give some warning before please."

"alright, Alice. I'll be as gentle as possible with you."Cyrus carefully moved his hand behind Alice's back to undo her dress and pulled the first layer engaging in a kiss and quickly undid the second layer with her corset. he pulled that away from her body while Alice worked on getting his shirt off of him. after a while he understood what Alice wanted and raised his arms so Alice could pull his shirt off of him and put it the ever-growing pile of clothes on the ground. Soon Alice realized that she had nothing on and Cyrus still had his pants on along with his boots so she quickly set to work on those two goals. Alice moved her hands down Cyrus' waist to the ties on his pants she finally found them but her hands were too shaky to pull the laces apart. Cyrus noticed this and did them for her. he quickly discarded his pants and boots while, Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and Cyrus picked her up and carefully laid her down on the grass and positioned to enter her and to Alice's dismay Cyrus pulled back and warned Alice of his intentions," Alice, love of my life, be ready this will be extremely painful for you."

"Cyrus, how much?"

" I can not answer that my love. I do not know." he gently began to enter the further he went the more painful it was for Alice he was three inches in and Alice started to whimper so, he automatically stopped moving." Alice you can hold on to me if you wish."

"No Cyrus, what if I injure you?" "Alice, you won't. I can't bear to hear you whimpering and knowing I'm not offering some sort of comfort."

"okay," Alice said the wrapped her arms around his shoulders then he continued slowly until Alice bit down hard on his left shoulder and he stop and quickly rolled them over so Alice was on top laying on top of him. he moved his hands to her hips and quickly prayed that this would work. He guided her the rest of the way down as she sharply cried into his neck and started to lightly sob into his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair while Alice got used to the feeling of him being inside of her. After Cyrus noticed that alice calmed down he pulled out a little and pushed back in and was rewarded with a moan from Alice's mouth. slowly he built up speed and soon Alice was gradually started moaning more and more. Cyrus rolled them over again so he was on top and Alice was underneath him. he silently moved a hand in between them and played with her clit until she began to get louder and tossed her side to side in pleasure. soon Alice breathed I love you to Cyrus and came screaming Cyrus' name quickly after Cyrus followed suit collapsing beside Alice. After Cyrus was comfortable Alice curled up on Cyrus' side and they both fell asleep.


End file.
